It has been found that the prior art heating case or electric cooker for heating food is worked by electricity hence making it become useless in the suburb or in camp. Further, they are inconvenient to carry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a steam case which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.